Life Sucks, But At Least There Are Cheekbones!
by Little Nerdling
Summary: In a land of mist and a time of magic... the future of a great kingdom rests of shoulders of a young women. Her name... Cassy. CRACK WARNING. Probably best not to read it! XD


_This is for my friend who I have renamed Cassy for this story as I don't know her user XD. Anyway Cass, considering this is from the great maker of 'look at something pretty' I think you may appreciate the title. Not exactly the best fic in the world (and that's putting it lightly!) but seeing as this was done on and old and slightly freezing cold bus journey home I think it could be worse!_

* * *

Cassy closed her laptop with a sigh and lay across her bed. As she shut her eyes she drifted and before long she was back in her familiar place. An empty field, with the scent of the luscious green grass floating towards her. She breathed in deeply. That wasn't right. She had dreamed often, yes but never before had the dreams been so vivid. She could feel the grass being crushed beneath her. She looked to her left and opened her eyes. Ahh. Here he was. He was always here, waiting.

"Hello," said the stranger. He smiled deeply and as he did, his cheekbones became more prominent.

"Hello." She reached out as she always did to touch his neck tie. It had always struck her as strange, how this boy would always have this on. However she got distracted by this thought as she noticed that for the first time, she could feel the rough fabric beneath her fingers.

"Brilliant, hours of torture in soc classes has driven me to madness. What's next? A great big dragon comes swooping in?"

A gust of wind interrupted her tirade towards the slightly startled boy, and Cassy looked up in annoyance to see what the disturbance.

"Oh you're kidding me!" she exclaimed, rushing to her feet as a big black shadow crossed her. Up above a dragon was soaring through the air. It circled a few times before landing in the field.

"So, the witch has come at last." The beast spoke, and Cassie's mouth hung open in shock. This was getting stupid now. All she was missing a knight in shining armour!

"Who are you calling witch?" she shouted at the dragon, her temper already stretched from the day she had.

The dragon in return gave what could almost be mistaken for a chuckle. "Such fire she has, just like the prophesies predicted."

"What?" she stuttered, her confusion was already full, but the boy walked forwards to explain. She hoped that it would make more sense, but she didn't have much luck.

"It was written a long time ago, that a young witch full of fire would travel here, on the day when the sun is at it's longest spell, and the castle was at the edge of being taken in a great battle. It was said that the sight of her would inspire hope into Warlock, giving him the strength to end a war."

"So what, this is all real and I'm not just dreaming?" she said, not daring to believe it.

"Yes, you are dreaming. However you are almost here." spoke the dragon. Cassie shot it a look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, her temper rising again.

"You are projecting yourself through time, with a spirit so strong that you are here and there at the same time. But now, I must leave you. You and the warlock are supposed to speak in private." And with that it spanned its great wings and flew off, leaving a very confused pair behind. Cassie turned to look at the boy.

"So...how's it hanging?" she said, in a lame attempt to make conversation.

"Great apart from the whole people dyeing thing." He took her hand and Cassie felt a jolt of shock. "Cassie, it is spoken what you must do, but I promise ti may not be easy for you.

"What is it Cheekbones?" she asked. The boy grinned at the nick-name, before turning serious again. Then he leant forwards and whispered into her ear what she must do. As he pulled away, preparing for a slap, Cassie hurled herself at him.

_Several hours later..._

"Well, that was fun" said Cassie, pulling on her last shoe. She could feel that her time is up. "So, thanks for the, well you know..." she blushed.

"No, thank **YOU**!" the boy replied. His eyes had gained a gleam and Cassie leant forwards to kiss him. As she did the boy started to fade. She blinked out of shock, and suddenly, she was back in her room, staring at the ceiling.

She rolled over and felt beneath her pillow for her phone. Scrolling through her contacts, she found her amazingly pretty with blonde hair that is not at all ginger friend Lilly.

"**This Merlin obsession is going too far! I just had the most bizarre dream ever!"**

Pressing send, Cassie smiled. After all, it wasn't a bad dream.

* * *

_I know it's not exactly the best piece in the world but Cass, I hope it made you smile. Watch out for a part two (maybe, which (may) feature the evil Lynneie, the destroyer of fun. Anyway hope you didn't mind the appalling grammar and I'm off to go back to writing who fics. Adios 3_


End file.
